


Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by Heaven in Hiding by Halsey.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me

Enraptured wasn’t a good enough word for how Spencer felt the moment he’d laid eyes on Y/N. Enthralled? Beguiled? Exhilarated? There weren’t enough words to describe the feelings that overcame him the moment he met you - and every moment since. “Hey baby,” she said, standing up on her tiptoes as she walked in the door and placed a fervid kiss to his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” he replied, his tongue jutting out from between his lips to taste her. He craved her like she’d been gone for weeks, but it had only been a matter of days. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“I love it when you call me that,” she giggled. Her fingers deftly popped open the buttons of his shirt and she hungrily pulled the material from his pants, leaving his tone chest open to her touch. 

His skin prickled under her palms, desperate for her to take control and do what she wanted with him. “What? Sweetheart? Why?”

“Because I’m not sweet,” she cooed, her smile betraying her words. She ran her hands down his chest and rested them at the hem of his pants. When she dropped to her knees in front of him, he swallowed hard. She reached down and pulled off her top, so when she looked back at him, his cock in her hands, he could see why she couldn’t picture herself as sweetheart. “Sit.”

Without a second thought, he did as he was told, his bare bottom clinging to his leather couch. As she crawled up to him, her sensitive breasts raked over his knees, her mouth coming to hover over his cock. “What do you want me to do?” she asked softly. “I’m not saying I’ll give you what you want, but I am curious.” He struggled to find his words as she slid her lips up the length of him. The sweet and delicate kiss she placed on the tip of his cock did more to banish the idea of her being called sweetheart than anything else thus far.

Sittin’ on the counter in your kitchen  
Can you hear my heartbeat fucking kickin’?  
Your eyes light up ‘cause you best believe that I got something up my sleeve  
I walk my talk, no time for wishful thinking  
I push up on my toes, you call me “sweet thing”  
And breathing down your neck, your body screaming  
And you thought that you were the boss tonight, but I can put up one good fight  
I flip the script like I can take a beating

“I want…I want,” he breathed. 

Through half-lidded eyes, she crouched further down to the floor, licking just slightly at the front of his member. Each lick sent shockwaves through him, which only made her giggle. “Tell me,” she whispered against him.

But he couldn’t form words and she knew it. “How about I take your cock in my mouth? All the way? I think I’ll try for that, because frankly that’s what I want to be doing right now.” 

As she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, his head fell backward. Not only was she one of the most beautiful women he’d ever know, she was everything else too - the full package topped with the confident and carefree attitude he’d never experienced in a partner before. 

“Mine,” she said before taking him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down on his length, taking about half of him at a time and following the movements with both hands, creating such an amazing friction that Spencer didn’t think he was going to last all that long. He had to bite his lip to keep from exploding. 

The sight of him biting his lip only made Y/N more determined to make him come. The power that came from knowing she could do this to him was enough to get her aroused. “I think I need to get up on my knees more,” she smiled. She couldn’t help but laugh when he swallowed a groan and went to tangle his fingers in her hair. 

And when you start to feel the rush  
A crimson headache, aching blush  
And you surrender to the touch, you’ll know  
I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
Don’t you see what you’re finding?  
This is Heaven in hiding, oh

“Can’t forget these,” she said, lifting his cock upward so that she could lick and suck at his sensitive balls. He shuttered at the feel of her mouth on him and begged for her to take him.

“Please, Y/N.”

“I do like it when you beg,” she said. “Can you say that again?”

“Oh god, please. I need you to take me. I need to come.”

“I think I can help you there. Now don’t take your eyes off me.”

“As if I could,” he replied, his mouth dropping open in ecstasy as she placed her mouth around him again and began to take more and more each time she moved. When she had taken as much as she could, she began bobbing up and down shallowly, his member gently hitting the back of her throat. When he heard the sounds she made as she swallowed him, he grunted, shooting thick spurts of come into her mouth. Though she wasn’t a fan of swallowing, she quickly did it anyway, the look of arousal he gave her enough to make her want to do it again and again.

And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality  
And you surrender to the heat, you’ll know  
I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
Don’t you see what you’re finding?  
This is Heaven in hiding  
This is Heaven in hiding, oh

“Never had a woman like me, have you?” she asked.

A smirk ticked up the side of his face. “Definitely not,” he replied shakily. He pulled her into a kiss, and she quickly pulled away, crooking her finger at him to follow into the bedroom.

“Come with me and I’ll give you what you need.”


End file.
